Ah Mumus !
by Felifaery
Summary: Remus Lupin, le Maraudeur, le lycanthrope, le mystérieux… Il n'y a pas à dire on en mangerait bien pour son dessert… Instants drôles, délirants, cocasses, où notre Moony ne sait plus où il en est… Inconscient de son charme ?
1. Une chaude nuit d'été

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, créatrice de ce fabuleuse univers.

_**

* * *

Premiers textes d'un recueil fou consacré à Remus.**_

_**Recueil dédié aux FARLAIs (pour plus ample explication allez faire un tour sur le forum Hpf, section Trois Balais).**_

_** Bonne lectture**_

_**Felifae**_

**Merci à Clochette La Fée qui a corrigé ce texte.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Une chaude nuit d'été…**_

La nuit était tombée, mais la lune éclairait suffisamment pour voir clairement. C'était l'été et il faisait très chaud. Il en avait profité pour aller se baigner dans la petite rivière qui sillonnait le jardin…  
Elle en avait profité pour se planquer derrière un buisson et l'observer tout son soûle. Elle le dévorait des yeux tandis qu'il remontait le courant de la rivière à la puissance régulière de son crawl. Il était magn…

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? » s'exclama une voix.  
La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec horreur son amie Ginny debout avec sa nuisette blanche. Pour se faire repérer, il n'y avait pas mieux ! Elle l'attrapa par le décolleté et la força à se planquer derrière le buisson.  
« M'enfin, 'Mione ! se défendit la rouquine.  
- Je te préviens que si à cause de tes conneries il nous a repérées, j'apprends à jeter le Doloris juste pour toi, c'est clair ! gronda la brune.  
- Mais de qui tu par… ? »  
La rouquine s'interrompit. Son regard venait de tomber sur une vision des plus magnifiques… Remus Lupin. Le Remus Lupin, avec pour tout vêtement un ridicule short de bain, se tenait debout dans la rivière, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ruisselant de cette même eau…  
Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent échapper un soupir discret, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il regardait dans leur direction. Elles se tapirent tant bien que mal derrière le buisson, mais le lycanthrope les avait déjà repérées.

Il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers elles. Plus question de s'enfuir, elles seraient encore plus ridicules. Leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient à plein régime pour trouver une excuse plausible… Mais en vain.  
En effet, comment expliquer ce que vous faites à trois du matin, en nuisette et les pieds nus au milieu du jardin, planquées derrière un buisson de genêt ? Si quelqu'un avait une idée valable, elles étaient preneuses.  
« Hermione ! Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'étonna le sorcier. Vous devriez dormir !  
- Ah… Euh… Bah… » réussit à aligner Hermione avec un air aussi intelligent que celui de Millicent Bulstrode.

Remus les regarda tour à tour, légèrement inquiet, elles semblaient toutes les deux sur une autre planète.  
« Bah, en fait, on avait chaud donc on est sortie, lança Ginny sans arriver à détacher ses yeux du torse musclé de son professeur.  
- A 3h du matin, pieds nus et cachées derrière un buisson ! » s'étonna celui-ci.  
Mais elles ne l'avaient pas entendu, elles étaient bien trop occupées à regarder le parcours des gouttes d'eau qui descendaient lentement le long du torse du lycanthrope. Ses tablettes si développées, ses épaules larges et musclées, ses cuisses puissantes…  
Inconsciemment, elles se mordirent les lèvres dans un même élan.  
« Les filles vous êtes sûres que ça va ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.  
- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! assura Ginny d'une voix rêveuse.  
- C'est sûr… » souffla Hermione toute à sa contemplation.

Le sorcier se retourna pour ramasser sa serviette qu'il avait fait tomber en tentant de s'essuyer le dos. Elles penchèrent la tête sur le côté en admirant la musculature harmonieuse de son dos. Et quand il se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette, s'en fut trop. Voir les fesses divines moulées dans un short trempé leur fit un trop plein d'émotion… Elles s'évanouirent dans un bel ensemble en soupirant.  
Remus se retourna inquiet et les regarda, allongées par terre, inconscientes.  
Il secoua la tête et agita sa baguette. Il les transporta à l'intérieur et les laissa sur le canapé. Il se coucha en se disant que les femmes de n'importe quel âge qu'elles soient étaient vraiment de drôles de créatures.  
Dans le salon, en plus d'Hermione et Ginny, il y avait aussi Tonks, en nuisette et pieds nus, vautrée dans un fauteuil…

* * *

_Avez-vous ri ? Sourit ? Vous êtes-vous ennuyé ? Dites-moi tout ? C'est le bouton juste en-dessous._


	2. Ses lèvres

_**Il m'inspire le Remus !!**_

_**Je sais tout ça c'est délirant, mais c'est un peu le principe !!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Clochette La Fée, ma Bêta !**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Ses lèvres…**_

C'est bien connu, je suis une élève assidue. Et en cours de DCFM, je crois que j'atteins la palme ! Il faut dire que depuis que Remus est revenu nous enseigner, je suis plus qu'assidue, je suis absorbée. Passionnée…  
Aujourd'hui, le cours porte sur… Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Pas la moindre idée tiens ! La seule chose que j'étudie actuellement, c'est… Les lèvres de mon professeur.  
Les voir bouger au rythme de ses mots, de ses sourires, de ses soupirs… Quel bonheur ! Elles ont l'air si douces, si chaudes. Quel plaisir ce serait de les explorer ! Quel plaisir ce serait de les sentir m'explorer !  
Rien n'a plus d'importance que ces lèvres.  
Elles ont l'air si souples, légèrement humides, parfaites pour être caressées et goûtées… Parfaites pour caresser et goûter.  
Soudain, elles sont si proches de moi qu'il me suffirait de me relever pour les toucher des miennes… Mais une main met fin à la douce vision.

« Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ? »  
Voyant que la jeune fille ne réagit pas malgré que ses yeux soient braqués sur lui, Remus descend de l'estrade et s'approche du bureau où elle est assise. Avec stupeur il découvre que sa feuille est quasiment blanche, ses notes se limitent au titre et au premier point du cours du jour. Aurait-elle des soucis ?  
« Hermione ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Hermione ? »  
Voyant qu'elle n'a toujours aucune réaction et que ses yeux sont toujours accrochés à sa personne, étrangement à sa bouche pour être précis, il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.En désespoir de cause, il passe sa main devant les yeux chocolat.

« Hum ? fait-elle vaguement.  
- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? » demande-t-il doucement.  
Elle redresse légèrement les yeux pour fixer les billes d'ambre mystérieuses.  
« On ne peut mieux, Remus. » assure-t-elle.  
Elle a un sourire étrange aux lèvres.  
« Hermione, tu sais que le cours est terminé ? »  
Elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu perdue, puis son sourire s'étire encore un peu plus.  
« Il n'y a plus personne », remarque-t-elle.  
C'est comme si cette constatation la ravissait.  
« En effet, Hermione, dit doucement son professeur, légèrement inquiet. Il est l'heure de manger tu devrais rejoindre la grande salle. »

Elle sourit encore plus, mais son sourire se fait plus dangereux au goût du lycanthrope.  
« Vous avez raison Remus, dit-elle avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Et puis… J'ai incroyablement faim. »  
Remus recule doucement jusqu'à son bureau, Hermione s'était relevée avec une attitude qu'il assimilerait à une louve qui part en chasse. En tant que loup-garou, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être la proie. Il n'aime pas du tout cette position et se demande bien où veut en venir la jeune fille.  
Alors qu'elle commence à s'avancer vers lui la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Severus Rogue entre dans une envolée de cape noire. Il hausse un sourcil à la vision qui s'offre à lui, puis un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres.

« Miss Granger, grince-t-il. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec vos condisciples en train de manger dans la Grande Salle ? »  
La jeune sorcière prend une couleur écrevisse avant de balbutier quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne comprend. Puis ramassant à la hâte ses affaires, elle sort presque en courant de la salle, laissant un Severus goguenard et un Remus perplexe.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui…  
- Mon pauvre Remus, se moque son collègue, ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? »  
Remus le dévisage avec surprise.  
« Vous ne voulez pas dire que…Hermione ? »  
Le Maître des Cachots sourit.  
« Severus, à la réflexion, j'aurais besoin d'un tube de Jaunadent et Chevgra… Pour les sortilèges d'illusion, je me débrouillerais.  
- Très bien mon cher collègue, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »  
Il pose une liasse de papier sur le bureau du lycanthrope sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.  
Les deux hommes échangent un regard, l'un étant inquiet, l'autre amusé.  
Severus disparaît en retenant son rire tandis que Remus se prend la tête dans les mains. Peut-être que la démission serait la plus sage décision…


	3. Petit Déjeuner

_**Du miel... Un Remus... Je crois que ça se passe d'explications...  
Pour ceux que ça laisse perplexe, trouver les FARLAIs, l'usage du Remus additionné de miel est leur spécialité !**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Clochette La Fée pour sa correction**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Petit Déjeuner…**_

Square Grimmaurd était silencieux. Personne n'était encore levé. Pas même Molly, car il était encore très tôt.  
Pourtant ce silence fut bientôt brisé par un "aïe" étouffé.  
« Tout va bien Tonks ? » chuchota une voix.  
Elle sourit niaisement et hocha la tête, complètement hypnotisée par les yeux ambre qui la regardaient. Remus fronça les sourcils et descendit silencieusement les escaliers.  
« Tu rêvasses cousine ? » souffla une autre voix.  
Elle donna un léger coup de coude au ténébreux moqueur, avant de descendre prudemment les escaliers : d'abord pour ne pas réveiller tous les habitants de la maisonnée en roulant dans les marches, ensuite car se blesser avant une mission n'était pas productif et enfin parce qu'elle s'était suffisamment souvent rendue ridicule devant une certaine personne pour ne pas en rajouter une couche…  
Ils rejoignirent la cuisine où Remus avait déjà préparé le café et les toasts  
« Une vraie petite fée du logis mon Moony, se moqua Sirius. J'suis sûr que ma cousine serait prête à t'engager ! »  
La jeune Auror qui allait s'appuyer sur la table, la rata et manqua de s'étaler par terre sans la prévenance de ladite "fée du logis". Tonks se mordit les lèvres pour éviter le sourire niait mais sentit la température de ses joues monter en flèche. Elle marmonna un remerciement et s'assit prudemment sur le banc en évitant le regard moqueur de son cousin.  
« Paddy, laisses ta cousine tranquille s'il te plaît, le sermonna Remus.  
- Oh, en plus il est chevalier servant ! Tout pour plaire ce p'tit loup ! Pas vrai Tonks. »  
Pour seule réponse, elle s'étouffa dans son café en fusillant du regard l'animagus.  
Finalement, le silence se fit et chacun déjeuna, encore un peu mou de leur courte nuit. Se lever à 4h du matin pour aller en mission n'était pas des plus aisés.

Tonks ne mangeait jamais le matin, elle prenait toujours quelques toasts en cas de creux, mais elle ne mangeait pas, surtout quand elle se levait à une heure si indécente. Pour ses deux compères, ce n'était pas la même chose, elle se demandait où il pouvait bien mettre tout ça.  
Son café dans la main gauche, sa tête appuyée sur la droite, elle démarra son activité favorite, entrecoupée de gorgées de café : la dégustation visuelle de lycanthrope. Certes ce n'était pas très discret, mais elle paraissait tellement dans les brumes du sommeil qu'il pourrait croire qu'elle ne le regardait pas vraiment…

Avec un ravissement grandissant, elle admira son sujet d'observation préféré. Chacun de ses gestes étaient un enchantement. Chaque muscle parfaitement défini saillait divinement sous la peau fraîchement rasée de ses joues lorsqu'il mâchait. Une fossette creusait légèrement sa joue droite quand il souriait aux propos de Sirius.  
Les manches relevées de sa chemise révélaient des avant-bras à la même musculature mouvante. Sous le duvet châtain, les muscles roulaient, se gonflant et se dégonflant sous chacun de ses mouvements. Sa main remonta repousser les mèches châtains et argents qui taquinaient ses yeux clairs.

Tonks se mordilla les lèvres quand elle le vit tartiner un toast de miel. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa tasse. Sans savoir pourquoi, le miel éveillait en elle des envies peu catholiques. Enfin, le miel… Plutôt le miel dévoré par Remus. Elle le regarda déguster son toast avec une drôle de sensation – qu'elle essaya en vain d'ignorer – grandissant dans son bas ventre.  
Un peu de miel coula sur ses lèvres et Remus se les lécha rapidement, contraignant Tonks à étouffer son gémissement dans son café. Mais quand il attaqua le pot directement à la cuillère, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Le voir s'attaquer à cette cuillère dégoulinante de cet ambre brillant, sucré et collant…  
Son imagination s'emballa et elle imagina bientôt l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire d'un Remus et d'un pot de miel dans un lieu privé. Oh un Remus dans le plus simple appareil… Laissant couler le liquide ambré le long de son corps… Le miel explorant lentement le corps divin, dévalant les creux et se lançant à l'assaut des bosses… La lueur des bougies dans les yeux de la même couleur que le nectar sucré qui parcourait leur deux corps, traçant le chemin qu'emprunterait bientôt leurs lan…

Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant un tissu tapoter son menton.  
« Désolé de te sortir de ton joli songe cousine, mais tu bavais… » lança la voix forte de Sirius.  
Tonks balbutia confusément en rougissant et voulut se reculer des yeux noirs scrutateurs, si bien qu'elle se retrouva les fesses sur le sol glacial avec un problème de maîtrise de sa métamorphomagie.  
« Ah… Mon p'tit Moony… souffla Sirius. Ça devrait être interdit de faire cet effet là aux filles. A part moi, bien sûr ! »  
Remus rougit en croisant les yeux confus de Tonks qui le regardait encore lui et sa cuillère dégoulinante. Il posa brutalement l'objet du délit et se leva précipitamment pour quitter la cuisine. Sirius éclata de rire.  
« Moony ! Revient mon p'tit loup ! Ne soit pas aussi timide ! »  
Tonks le fusilla du regard, elle avait repris partiellement le contrôle de son don, mais ses joues rouges la trahissaient autant que ses cheveux écarlates. Elle sortit aussi dignement qu'elle le put mais manqua de s'étaler dans les escaliers.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand ils partirent enfin en mission, Sirius riait encore tant qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à prendre sa forme canine…


End file.
